Celeste
Celeste is a brown and white she-cat with a deep wound on her chest and light blue eyes. Current: Treeclan Past: The Dusk forest, The wildoak forest Rank: warrior Family: Parents: ??? Sibling(s): Tetranose(unknown) Marie (Nightshade) Mate: Mythicalclaw(formerly) History Celeste was born in the Dusk forest at her mother's and father's first litter, alongside with her long lost sister, Tetranose. She was born to be very smart and pretty, she did not like to fight and she would rather look at the majestic plants that the forest had. One day a skulk of foxes attacked her home and she had to flee with her parents, but her sister, Tetrakit, was left behind. Once she realized that her sister was not able to make it, she fell into depression because she cared about herself more than her. After that, her parents decided to have another kit to get her back in shape, they named her Nightkit. This time she promised to herself that she would protect Nightkit and care about her no matter what happened. One day the arrived into another forest that was called The wildoak forest. She easily became the most popular she-cat there without meaning to. The cats there loved her care-free personality and her eagerness to play and learn. But Celeste's sister did not like it there and she was completely overshadowed by her. One day, she heard crying coming from behind a tree. She followed it and there she saw a handsome white tomcat with various spots in his fur and deep green eyes crying. She got closer to him and asked him if he was alright. The tom said that he was mourning his father and that he got killed by a group of foxes at the Dusk forest. After that Celeste told him that she had lost her sister there for the same reason but had completely forgotten how she looked like. The tom said that his name was Mythicalpaw. The two bonded over the past moons and Celeste started expressing feelings for him. She talked about him all the time and her sister Nightpaw, now, really wanted to meet him. But Celeste was afraid that Nightpaw would steal Mythicalpaw away from her so she did not let her. Later she meets her long lost sister Tetrapaw again but has no idea that she is her littermate. After some moons both of her friends and her sister had earned their names. They were named Mythicalclaw, Tetranose and Nightshade. One day when she was hunting around the forest cliff with Mythicalclaw, a huge boulder fell from it and it would have killed Celeste if Mythicalclaw hadn't tackled her out of its way. Because of that sometimes she calls him hero or "my hero". Eventually she confessed to him about her feelings and they become mates, but it did not last for long since she did not want to have any kits yet and she also neglected him sometimes. Because of that her mate wanted to have a talk with her about taking responsibilities, but as they were talking an eagle flew down and captured Firefly, Mythicalclaw's little sister. Story appearances Hidden dangers(SPOILERS!) At the story she mourns the possible death of Firefly alongside with Tetranose and her mate, and also breaks up with him. She meets and befriends Maplesong and gets ''really ''close to him, she also took a huge hit for him and saves him at the final battle. A meeting at the battlefield and Mythicalclaw's promise(Short story) She hesitates to leave the forest and become a warrior and refuses to change her name. She also gets sad because Maplesong wasn't in Treeclan. The message of the clouds She gets captured by Bloodgem, who threatens her life if she doesn't reveal her family's secret. Trivia *The cats of the wildoak forest often called her "princess" because of her delicate and graceful personality. Category:Dusk forest cats Category:Wildoak forest cats Category:Special story Category:Treeclan cats